cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kehjistan
|- |'Capital City' || Kurast |- |'Alliance' || The Legion |- |'Founding' || 20 April 2006 |- |'Government' • Ruler || Revolutionary General Vanshira |- |'Religion' || Buddhism |- |'Official Language(s)' || English, Kehjiste |- |'National Anthem' || Song of the Soldier |- |'Political Parties' || Night Sky Lightning (moderate - majority), Spring Rains (socialist), Setting Moon (religious conservative), Wind on the Grass (green) |- |'Population Happiness' Description || 19.80 Thrilled |- |'Area' • Total • Actual area || 165.128 mile diameter |- |'Population' || 2,490 Supporters |- |'Technology' || 29.84 |- |'Environment' • Description || Rather Dirty |- |'National Tax Rate' || 20 percent |- |'Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes || Ļ86.55''(a strong economy)'' Ļ69.24 |- |'Literacy Rate' || 98.68 percent |- |'Currency' || 1 Lari (Ļ) = 100 ki-Lari (ļ) |- |'Resources' • Connected Resources • Bonus Resources || Oil & Marble Gold, Lead, Lumber, Rubber, Fish, Wine, Uranium, Aluminum, Iron, Wheat Construction, Automobiles, Microchips |- |'Improvements' || 1 Harbor |- |} This information is guaranteed accurate as of 1:51 PM EST, 8 August 2006. Kehjistan is a very large and older nation at 110 days old with citizens primarily of Creole ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Kehjistan work diligently to produce Oil and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Kehjistan is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Kehjistan to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Kehjistan allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Kehjistan believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Kehjistan will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. In Operation Purple Rain vs. the WSA, Kehjistan delivered the final blow to the nation of Capricara. Afterwards, Kehjistan maintained a peacekeeping force in the former WSA nation of Zanderland and the rogue nation Eye-raq. During the One-Day War, Kehjistan attacked former NPO member Neo Russia, with heavy casualties on both sides. Kehjistan emerged victorious, and mercifully refrained from destroying Neo Russia utterly despite strong proof that Neo Russia had continued hostilities after officially surrendering. After trampling the resurgent WSA rogue NeuAmerica, Kehjistan is now supporting Legion peacekeeping efforts in Mozzerolia. Category:nations Category:The Legion